I'll Be Watching You
by AstridEstelle
Summary: What happens when someone trained by the Bat himself gets a little bit obsessive...just a one shot showing that just because someone's a superhero doesn't mean they can't be a little selfish.


I made cookies!" M'gann grinned, "They're snickerdoodles!"

Wally zoomed into the room, shoving a bunch in his mouth, "Mm babe you rock my world."

"I'm glad you like them Wally." She blushed, praises were always appreciated.

"That's not all I like-"

"Please spare us from your sad attempt of flirting." Robin interrupted snatching a cookie from his hand.

"Finally somebody agrees." Artemis smirked.

"Dude, get your own!" Wally twirled on Artemis pointing at her, "Don't even get me started on you Missy!"

"Whatever, come on KF." Robin scowled for a second before it disappeared from his face, "We have a game waiting remember?"

"Huh? Oh right! I forgot!"

"Don't you always." Robin smiled bitterly but nobody seemed to notice, 'You always forget when it comes to girls.'

He rolled his eyes behind his mask meeting Kaldur's steady gaze. Robin made no sign that he noticed besides a slight twitch of his fingers and continued dragging Wally from the kitchen.

Kaldur watched the proceeds from the kitchen under the guise of reading a book. This wasn't the first time a situation like this has occurred he mused watching Robin drag his friend away.

Whenever Wally started flirting with M'gann or arguing with Artemis Robin had a habit of popping up and dragging Wally away from the girls. It was cute...at first. It seemed as though Robin just wanted the attention of his best friend and nobody could blame him, Wally had a tendency to be forgetful. He would drop everything for one thing in a matter of seconds.

Lately however it had become...disturbing. Robin seemed to abhor whoever stole Wally's attention from him. Shooting glares and hate filled looks when Wally was otherwise occupied.

They had been hanging out in Happy Harbor when M'gann had ran into some of her cheerleading friends from school. One of them took notice in Wally her name was Terra or something and Wally had taken an interest back. He abandoned the conversation he had been having with Robin and went to flirt. In that second something dark and powerful had flittered across his face as he watched them flirt.

All it took was a mention or video games and somebody named Alfred and his cookies for Wally's attention to be on Robin again, but he had still shot Terra a fierce glare grabbing Wally's wrist.

M'gann had told them the next day that Terra had been involved in an freak hiking accident and broken her leg. Only Kaldur had seen the cheshire like grin slowly spread across Robin's face eyes glittering dangerously. As much as Kaldur wanted to confront him he had no prove and as loathe as he was too admit, Robin scared him deeply. It wasn't too bad persay except for the fact that he was manipulating his best friend into spending more time with him.

The worst part of it all is that Wally didn't seem to notice. When Robin held his hand when they sat on the couch together he would just smile and go back to what he was doing. Wally never complained or whined when Robin would drag him away from flirting girls, he'd just laugh and go along with it. When people asked if they were dating he wouldn't notice the way Robin inclined his head, or smiled instead he'd point at Robin and state that he was his heterosexual life partner. Kaldur could only hope for all their sakes that nothing happened to Wally anytime soon.

Robin ignored Kaldur's gaze as he dragged Wally out the room. He needed to keep a watch on him, just in case.

* * *

He sighed gazing at Wally's sleeping form. They had played video games and Robin had offered him a box of chocolates...laced with enough tranquilizers to take down two elephants.

It was hard to drug a speedster because of their fast metabolism so to knock them out you had to give dose them with enough drugs that would kill a normal human. Speedsters didn't sleep much anyone in the first place. They were light sleepers and could be fully functional on only three hours of sleep. It was a shame because Robin thought Wally looked amazing when he was asleep. He use to wonder if Wally found it suspicious that he always fell asleep around him but Wally had just grinned and told him that his subconscious probably judged trusted Robin enough to relax and go to sleep.

Had he been a weaker person Robin would have felt guilty for abusing Wally's trust like that.

Robin grinned to himself staring at Wally's prone form. Beautiful. Cheeks flushed with sleep covered in dusty freckles, pale pink lips, and thin long barely visible eyelashes that covered gorgeous emerald green eyes. Fiery red hair that curled up at the base of his neck. Robin always manipulated him into styling his hair in the way he loved. Manipulating people was his speciality and he wasn't afraid to use it to get what he wanted.

Robin hummed to himself, thoughts swirling in his head. Wally would be his and his alone. It was wrong, oh so wrong but he didn't care. Wally was his best friend and if they could be more well that was even better. Wally was the light in his life his everything. The person who made him get up in the morning.

Moving in with Bruce after his parents died had been empty. Alfred was much too old to relate to and Bruce was out throwing parties or running around in tights. Even after he became Robin he was still alone.

Meeting Wally lit up his life. He had someone to relate to. He had met Speedy but like Alfred was a little too old to truly get to know. Wally was only a year and a half older than him it was a match made in heaven. Robin took no time in telling him his secret identity despite Batman's warnings. Alfred had commented on how he smiled more often. Wally was his life.

Maybe it was wrong for him to latch onto Wally like that but, Wally was his. Robin didn't have a lot of friends, he didn't have anything to call his not even his name, he knew should his time come there's be another Robin. Bruce owned the house he lived in, Richard Grayson was a name that had been passed down among his family for generations, Robin was what his mother called him, Robin was Batman's sidekick. He had nothing to call is own except Wally.

Wally West was the best friend of Dick Grayson. Kid Flash was the best friend of Robin. He had something to call his own and that something was Wally. It was wrong oh so very wrong but Robin couldn't bring himself to care. Instead he crawled into bed curling up next to Wally.


End file.
